Many designs of 3.5" diskette packages contain a magnetic disk which is disposed to rotate while portions of the disk surfaces are in contact with magnetic transducers. Such magnetic diskette may be used once for recording information permanently and thereafter may be altered slightly via a write-protect tab to inhibit recording on the diskette thereafter. Such write-protect tab (or similar device) is usually located near a peripheral edge of the diskette package to be sensed by a transducer which determines whether a tab (or similar device) is in a particular location or not on the diskette package as the indication of whether or not the magnetic diskette is to be protected against further recording thereon. In some diskette designs, a tab may be omitted from a peripheral recess to indicate the write-protect condition in normal use, and in other diskette designs a slide device is included within a peripheral recess to indicate the write-protect condition in one slide position and an unprotected condition in another slide position. This latter diskette design greatly facilitates the alterable protection condition and the reusability of diskettes previously write-protected. A slide component for indicating a write protect or write unprotect condition is introduced into a peripheral recess of the diskette where such slide components is retained captive within slide tracks, or the like. Some end uses of the diskettes, such as duplicators, do not require the use of an alterable protection condition. However, for such end uses, it may be cost efficient to produce a diskette that is identical to the diskettes having the alterable protection condition except that a slide component is not introduced into the recess. After such diskettes are assembled, it may become desirable to add a slide component to the diskette. Present methods of inserting the slide component into the diskette require the housing package of the diskette to be pried apart, the slide component inserted into the recess, and the housing package resealed. This contributes to reject rate in automatic assembly procedures.